A Life Never Lost
by 3xdefined
Summary: When Carlisle makes a big mistake, how will the family cope? Will it be so bad after all? And what happens when Bella finds out she's pregnant? Where is Jake? And why the heck is Jasper reading a Latin Dictionary? R&R I hate summaries.


**Hello People! Well, here it is, my FanFic. I do except flamers, but please, don't be dumb and send me random flamers about nothing. ( It has happened before) And I know I'm a hippocrite for this, because I hate when authors do this but, Please, Please PLEASE review. For the Love of Edward Cullen, David (from the Uglies book) and Adam G (from Three Days Grace) REVIEW!! I normally put up storys without reviews, but then I quit them from lack of self esteme. And plus I got a whole army of garden gnomes and smokies on my side, BEWARE! **

**My Characters are OOC. I know.**

**Anyway, here it is, enjoy,**

**love, Carmen/ MoonScarredAngel **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I truly wish I did, really I do, but I don't and I- sniff, sniff, tear- have to learn...to get over it. bursts into tears for 4 hours.**

BPOV

"No Alice, I don't want to help you throw Edward a birthday party. Do you even know when his real birthday is?" I asked the small, pixie vampire infront of me. She

shrugged. "No, but I always throw Edward a birthday party on June 1st. And it will be fun! We can go SHOPPING!" She she said hopping up and down. "but won't

Edward get mad?" I asked her, she just looked at me. "Of Course he'll get mad! That's the point!" Alice put on a puppy dog face. "Please Bella, he won't be as mad if

you throw it for him." I sighed. "Fine. But I'm not going to like it." I said, but the truth was, I wanted to see Edward's face when I surprised him on his birthday. For

once, he would be the one not suspecting anything on his birthday. I followed Alice out into the living room, where we could start to devise our evil plan, when she

straighted up and a blank stare came over her face. "Alice? Alice?..." I said, tapping her. She woke up suddenly, and looked at me puzzled. "Interesting..." She said,

and looked away. "What?" Bella asked, Alice only grinned widely. "Oh nothing, but Carlisle is about to be in a bit of trouble, and Edward is only 7 seconds from being

home. You'd better go meet him at the door" Alice warned. I nodded and went to look for Edward. Suddenly cold arms wrapped around my waist, and I looked up

into Edward's golden eyes. "Hello love. I missed you." He said, kissing me gently. "Me too." I said blushing, but Edward didn't notice. He was too busy looking at

Alice, who was grinning mysteriously. "Alice why are you singing the Japanese Alphabet backward in your head? What are you hiding?" Edward probed. Alice only

smiled and skipped away. Edward shook his head, and looked back at me. "What have you been doing while I was gone?" Edward asked me, I shrugged. "Alice

played Bella Barbie, and I watched a Movie." I said cautiously. Trying not to let on about the Party. "Bella what's wrong. You're acting kind of...shifty." Edward said

concerned. "Oh, nothing, nothing. But I just remembered, I have to help Alice with something. By myself. So...yeah." I said, pulling out of Edward's iron grasp. He l

ooked really confused as I ran up the stairs to Alice and Jasper's room, without tripping once.

Once I was in Alice's room, I slammed the door behind me, and turned around. I immediately blushed, when I saw Jasper. He was sitting in a chait, reading some

kind of book with a diffrent lanuage printed on it. "Uh, hey Jasper, where's Alice?" I said nervously, but I felt a wave of calm wash over me. "She said something

about finding you something to wear for a party." He said. "Bella, why are you guilty?" Jasper asked. I winced, "Well I just left Edward standing in the door way so I

coud plan a surprise party for him behing his back with Alice." I said blatently. " So, uh, what are you doing?" I asked, he looked back at his book. "Reading the latin

dictionary upsidedown and backwards." He said. I stepped back, "Why?" I asked, He shrugged, just then I heard the front door open, and I went to have a look. It

was Carlisle, he had something slung over his shoulder. "Esme! Darling will you help me with something." He sounded nervous. I looked back at Jasper, "Oh no." was

all he said.

**Well there's the first chapter. Tell me if it's good, bad, ugly, horribly disgusting, or you can flat out tell me 'don't write another word again.' That works too. But remember, review for Edward, David, and Adam, and if that's not enough, remember, I can set my garden gnomes, squirrels, and giant lobsters on you if you don't. **

**Thax for reading! :)**

'


End file.
